The Fourtrees
by randomclankitties
Summary: finally, a Warriors talkshow! Full of the random random hyperness! chap.3 is up! What happens when Darkstripe tries to steal Christmas? read episode 3 to find out! SPOILER WARNING!
1. Fourtrees 1

Here it is: Fourtrees #1 I think this one was the October Fourtrees. The Fourtrees is a fanfic that me (Amethyst/Anna) and my friends Ashley/Emberstar write monthly and post on our neopets guild "RandomClan". If you read this, we would appreciate it if you would review and give us ideas! Also, this one was written a while back. The later ones are much better Anyway, there are currently six, and the 7th one is in progress.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors characters or terms. They belong to Erin Hunter, or as we like to call them, the "Erin Hunters" :D

--

The Fourtrees

With: Weaselclaw, Emberstar and Amethyst

Emberstar: Hello, I am Emberstar, and this is my deputy Amethyst.

Amethyst: Hi! waves with tail

Emberstar: This is the first posting of our show the four trees! And, I can't pick who to talk to first, so Amethyst, take your pick.

Amethyst: Hmmmmmmmmmm... How about... TIGERSTAR!!

Emberstar: 0.0 Well... looks nerves Ok... Tigerstar? Could you come out here? Tigerstar enters

Tigerstar:sits in front of other cats, and snorts Wha do ya want?

Amethyst: Can we ask you a few things?

Tigerstar:groans Well... all right, but make it fast.

Emberstar: Ok... T-Tigerstar, why did you go insane and plot to destroy your clan?

Tigerstar: looks mad Watch it…

Amethyst:whispers to Emberstar Lets insult him.

Tigerstar: I heard that! looks very mad

Emberstar: No you didn't! ' whispers back K. That'd be fun :D.talks to Tigerstar How does it feel to be have your plans ruined by a cat with half your life experience?

Tigerstar: :K I hate you...

Amethyst: I know you do! Now, does that make you feel like a worth less baby?

Tigerstar: Well-

Emberstar: PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! TIGERSTAR FEELS LIKE A WORTHLESS BABY!!

Weaselclaw: enters Hello kitty kitties!

Tigerclaw: growls Shut up! I'm not a Kittypet!

Weaselclaw: Woe! Hold your horses! Never said you where,sits beside Emberstar.

Amethyst: Ooh… Awkward…: D

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost enter

Brambleclaw: You makin fun of my dad? Can I help?

Hawkfrost: You need help daddy?

Tigerclaw: mutters under breath why is it the one that actually likes me has to be such a big baby?

Hawkfrost: Why do you hate me daddy?! T.T

Emberstar: Not to interrupt a family moment, but can we move along?

Weaselclaw: Sings the song 'Move Along'

Emberstar: sighs and shakes head I would love for that to stop.

Weaselclaw: Sorry. Now, Brambleclaw, how do you feel about those to cats over there? points with tail at Hawkfrost and Tigerstar

Brambleclaw: Well,cusses his family out glares angrily, eyes turning slightly red

All: 0.0

Tigerstar: So you do have some bad in you…

Amethyst: Ok… Moving on… Hawkfrost, same question.

Hawkfrost: About Brambleclaw, I'm not really comfortably answering, but I love my daddy!

Amethyst: Tigerstar, what is your reaction to your 2 son's feelings about you?

Tigerstar: I hate you both, each in your own special way. I really hate the way Hawkfrost talks like a kit though.

Hawkfrost: T.T

Emberstar: A little harsh don't ya think?

Tigerstar: Not really.

Weaselclaw: OMG! TIGERSTAR JUST SMILED!

Amethyst: That is the most disturing thing I've ever seen!

Emberstar: Every time he smiles, a kitten dies.

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw: 0.0

Amethyst: Ok, one last question, and I'm sure all our readers want to know, who is the traitor in Thunderclan?

Hawkfrost: Well… Well… It was-

I love cliff hangers! Make sure ya keep your eyes open for The Four Trees 2! Now, from all of us who worked so hard on this, we bid you ado.

Credits:

Amethyst © Amethyst/Anna

Emberstar © Emberstar/Ashley

Weaselclaw ©

Tigerclaw, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw © Erin Hunter

Warriors, fourtrees, kittypets, and warriors characters are © Erin Hunter


	2. Fourtrees 2

There shouldn't be any spelling errors in this one. This one, I think, was the November fourtrees. Oh, and the reason why Amethyst is mentioning music on a "petpage" is because we originally posted this on our petpages on . Sorry for adding in my characters, it was just a crazy idea we had. They also show up later on. I think they've become part of the regular cast. ha ha

Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors characters or Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. Thank you.

--

The Fourtrees # 2

Last time, on The Fourtrees!

Amethyst: Ok, one last question, and I'm sure all our readers want to know, who is the traitor in Thunderclan?

Hawkfrost: Well… Well… It was-

And now, the thrilling conclusion!

Emberstar: Well?

Hawkfrost: Well…runs off

All: STOP! pounces hoping to grab himlands on top of each other

Tigerstar: Runs after

Weaselclaw: 0.0

Amethyst: Well that was a rip off. sits up

Emberstar: We did a cliff hanger for that? stands and shakes self

Weaselclaw: Apparently. 0.o

Emberstar: Weaselclaw, fallow him will you?

Weaselclaw: I enjoy this assignment. :D runs off after them

Brambleclaw: Wait for me! fallows

Amethyst: whispers so, what now?

Emberstar: whispers let's just keep going. The people are watching… looks at people, then turns back again how about we tell them about the song?

Amethyst: speaks normally Oh yeah! Ok peoples, let me tell you about the song your hearing right now on this pet page, you see, this is going to be our song to use on all postings when a special one isn't needed, like in months that don't have any big holidays, or if we can't find a good one, like this month. We used the song 'bouncing off the ceiling' because of how hyper it sounds, and as you know, that would describe us. It is a love song, but Emberstar insisted on using it, for a reason he will not tell anyone. shoots Emberstar a teasing glance

Emberstar: stands up and snarls IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEE'S WAX AMETHYST!

Amethyst: O.O someone's in a bad mood…

Emberstar: sits down and grooms facemutters Oh, shut up.

Amethyst: Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkk… moving on, How about we talk to Icekit and Foxkit?

Emberstar: sits up again All right. Icekit! Foxkit! Come on out!

Icekit and Foxkit: enter together, and sit down Hi! :D

Amethyst: Welcome guys! So tell us, is it fun being a kit?

Icekit: You bet! We just get to play all day long! :)

Foxkit: But we still want to be apprentices of course.

Amethyst: Of course. Now, if you could pick your warrior names, what would they be?

Icekit: I don't know, Maybe Icefeather.

Foxkit: shrugs Perhaps Foxtail, But I'll be happy what ever my warrior name ends up being.

Icekit: Ditto.

Amethyst: Cool. Now-

Icekit: Excuse me, but what's wrong with him? points with tail to Emberstar

Amethyst: Wha? turns

Emberstar:stairs into space, a dreamy look on his face

Foxkit: walks up until nearly nose-to-nose with Emberstarlooks into his eyes, then turns back to Amethyst is he in love? 0.o

Emberstar: Snaps backjumps in surprise that Foxkit is so close to him HOLY STARCLAN!!

Icekit and Foxkit: scream and run around

Emberstar: Oh my! Calm down guys! I didn't mean to scare you!

Kits: continuesmack into each other and pass out

Emberstar: 0.0

Amethyst: Nice going Emberstar. You just knocked out our guests!

Emberstar: I'm so sorry! slumps

white cat runs in

Rosetail: I heard screaming! Is everyone ok?! spots the kits and runs over to them what happened?!

Emberstar: I was sorta in a daze, and Foxkit was all up in my face. When I noticed him, he sorta startled me and I screamed 'holly starclan' and then they ran around, smacked into each other, and passed out.

Rosetail: All right then. They'll wake up on there own in a little while.

Emberstar: Hey Rosetail, if you've got the time, will ya help us with our show?

Rosetail: I can't see why not!

Emberstar: Great! How about we talk to some characters from amethyst's story first?

Amethyst: Cool! Let's introduce them. First is Cloverbud! female hamster on 2 legs walks in Now, David! male hamster on two legs walks in Next is Harold! male guinea pig on two legs walks in and last but not least, Lorraine ! female guinea pig on two legs walks in (all are wearing clothes) Hey guys! How ya doin'? leans toward Emberstar they're in Two Islands heehee they visit my tribe. We help them in this battle thingy, we're like horses and-

Emberstar: ENOUGH! Amethyst, do you really think it's a good idea to have four rodents in a clan full of cats?

Amethyst: uhhhhhhhhhhhh…crap. Well actually, they fight cats ALL THE TIME in the story, cats with cloaks. Cuz' cloaks are cool. Yeah. There's like, a WHOLE army out to get Cloverbud.

Firestar and Graystripe enter

Emberstar: Oh mousedung… I forgot I invited them.

Rosetail: This is going to be bad…

all sit down

Firestar: points to hamsters and guinea pigs what the heck kind of animal is that?

Graystripe: They look like a cross between a vole and a twoleg.

Cloverbud: We're NOT voles! We motions to herself and David are hamsters and they motions to Lorraine and Harold are guinea pigs

Harold: What's a twoleg?

Lorraine : I know!

David: what is it?

Lorraine : Ok I don't really know…I mean, I see the image in their heads, but I've never seen anything like it before…..

Rosetail: You know, those tall things that walk on two legs and have no fur.

David: never heard of them. We must not have them in our world.

Emberstar: ooooookkkk… moving on-

Graystripe: mutters twole… voleleg…

Amethyst: what are you doing?

Graystripe: trying to combine the words twoleg and vole.

Firestar: oooooookkkkkkkk… you do that…

Emberstar: as I was saying… what do you think of our other guests Firestar?

Firestar:droolsshacks self Oh. Oh… their ok…

Amethyst: ok. Guys, same question.

David: I wish the gray one, its Graystripe right? Would stop making up names, and I think the ginger one, Firestar right, would stop acting like he wants to eat us. scoots closer to Cloverbudmurmurs I won't let him eat you

Lorraine and Harold: mutter agreement nodding

Cloverbud: crosses arms I can take care of myself just FINE. I don't need YOUR help! YOU always seem to think I can't take care of MYSELF!!

David: flustered I was just…Cloverbud, I…blushes and catches self in time

Cloverbud: glares

Firestar: I've been dying to say this, but why is this fresh-kill wearing clothes?

Lorraine : Fresh-kill? Should we be scared? closes eyes Yes, we should

Graystripe: still muttering

Firestar: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! pounces

Rodents: draw there swords David loads musket

Graystripe: Swords?! They have swords?!AND a gun thingy? I'm coming Firestar! pounces into battle

battle ragesrodents win

Graystripe: sits up slightly on the bright side, I found a good name for you guys. I can't think of anything so you will be called 'Steve'! YOU WIN THIS ROUND STEVE! BUT WE'LL BE BACK!passed out beside Firestar

Rodents: We're out of here. leaves

Harold: looks back over shoulder See ya later Amethyst! Maybe…

Amethyst: well… we weren't expecting this so we have nothing else-

Rosetail: then I'll sing to take up the rest of the time! sings the song 'Barbie Girl'

Harold: runs back and sings with her

Lorraine: Harold, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! blushes

Harold: random random hyperness, random random HYPERNESS RANDOM RANDOM HYPERNESSSSS!!

Emberstar: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! There's like a thousand nails scratching on the blackbourd of my brain! Rosetail, shut up! Harold, go home!

Harold: stopswalks back slowly :(

Rosetail: Well, I guess I should get these cats to my den. takes Firestar, Graystripe, and the kits to her den

Amethyst: Emberstar, now that it's just us, will you tell me why you spaced out.

Emberstar: Nonya.

Amethyst: what?

Emberstar: Nonya business.

Amethyst: grin oh well, I can just ask Lorraine later whenever I see her again, for she is a flippin' seer and telepath! She knows all! BWA HA HA HA! pauses wait, I'm staying here! I can't go back! oh noes

dark tabby tom runs in with Weaselclaw on his tail

Tigerstar: I FORGOT! YOU INSULTED ME IN THE FIRST EPISODE!

Both: Foxdung!

Weaselclaw: panting I… tried… to stop him… too… fast…

Emberstar: ok, we have to run now, but make sure you tune into the next Fourtrees!

Hosts: runs away with Tigerstar on tail

To be continued…

(The Two Islands characters will return in a later episode! I, Amethyst, will make sure of that!)

Credits:

Emberstar © Emberstar/Ashley

Amethyst © Amethyst/Anna

Weaselclaw © our friend Jade that doesn't have a working computer

Rosetail © Elise (Emberstar's sister)

Warrior's characters, Warriors, all Warrior-ish terms © Erin Hunter

Cloverbud, David, Lorraine, and Harold/ Two Islands© Amethyst/Anna (her story)

(The reason for Emberstar's weirdness will be revealed in a later episode. Ashley knows, she isn't even going to tell her cast members!)

Pretty colors!

random random hyperness


	3. Fourtrees 3

This is probably one of the craziest episodes yet. A lot of guest stars appear in this one. This episode was written back in December. And when Cloverbud's talking about Two Islands, let's just say it's not so long anymore By the way, if anyone ever wants to read that story, it's on my Fictionpress account which you can find a link to on our user page. If you read this one, please review it. Also, within this episode, we created a special magical power that Weaselclaw has. Try to guess what it is!

Disclaimer: Warriors and Warriors characters are owned by Erin Hunter.

--

The Fourtrees #3

Last time, on the Fourtrees!

Tigerstar: I FORGOT! YOU INSULTED ME IN THE FIRST EPISODE!

Both: Foxdung!

Emberstar: ok, we have to run now, but make sure you tune into the next Fourtrees!

Hosts: runs away with Tigerstar on tail

And now, the thrilling conclusion!

Emberstar: Hey guys, and welcome to the Fourtrees holiday special!

?? : GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Weaselclaw: Looks like Tigerstar is still down there, the big lug.

Tigerstar: STILL DOWN HERE! AND NOW I'M MADDER!

Amethyst: looks like were gonna have to do this Fourtrees up in this tree

Emberstar: Looks like it

Weaselclaw: How are we gonna interview people if we're stuck in a tree?

?? : Hello, Emberstar? Im here!

Tigerstar: HOLY CRAP! IT'S A WOLF! I'M OUT OF HERE! runs away

Emberstar: YELENA! YOU MADE IT! jumps down Did you have any trouble finding the place?

jet black female wolf answers

Yelena: A little. What do you call this clearing anyway?

Emberstar: It's the Fourtrees silly! Hence the name of our show! This place was destroyed by twolegs, and the four great oaks fell, but now new seedlings are growing in there place, so now we do our show here. :)

Amethyst: jumps down Emberstar, who is this? eyes wolf suspiciously

Emberstar: Well, this is-

Yelena: I would like to introduce myself, thank you. walks up to Amethyst and Weaselclaw my name is Yelena, and I'm a friend of your leaders. He invited me here today.

Weaselclaw: Cool! So let's get started then, who should we-

maniacal laughter from nowhere

Amethyst: What the heck?

Gray and black tabby tom pounces from the shadows

Darkstripe: Hello little urchins. I'll be strait forward with you because I don't have much time; I'm here to destroy Christmas.

Yelena: What does that have to do with us?

Darkstripe: Are you, or are not, doing a Christmas Fourtrees right now?

Emberstar: Crap! We are!

Darkstripe: Then your show must be destroyed! readying self for a pounce

Rosetail: jumps from bushes and pounces on Darkstripe, pinning him to the groundwhispers in his ear You DON'T mess with my brother, or his show.

Emberstar: Nice timing Rosey!

Rosetail: You know I hate it when you call me that.

Emberstar: Well, duh! Why else would I call you that?

Yelena: I'll take care of Darkstripe if you'd like. Ill just make sure he stays put 'till the show is over.

Weaselclaw: That's really nice of you! Thanks!

Emberstar: Who should we do first?

Rosetail: How about someone from StarClan?

Weaselclaw: Awesome! How about Bluestar?

Amethyst: Cool! Bluestar, can you hear us? If you can, please come down here.

Bluestar enters, stars twinkling in her fur

Bluestar: You called?

Rosetail: Yeah, is it ok if we ask you some stuff?

Bluestar: I don't see why not. Sits down and wraps tail around paws

Emberstar: Thanks Bluestar! So lets start! What's it like in StarClan?

Bluestar: Its cool, but it does get boring after a while.

Weaselclaw: What do you mean?

Bluestar: Well, there's really nothing to do.

Amethyst: Which brings us to our next question; if you could be alive for a day, would you do it?

Bluestar: Yes. Then I could go make sure every thing is ok, visit my daughter Mistyfoot, and have a chat with my old apprentice.

Rosetail: Maybe we should have a joint interview with Mistyfoot!

Emberstar: Great idea sis! buts head into her shoulder

Rosetail: Why do you do that?! You know it annoys me!

Emberstar: You just answered your own question, now didn't you?

Amethyst: oooooookkkkkkkk lets just call her now. Hey Mistyfoot! Could you come out here?

Mistyfoot: enterssits down beside her mother Hi mom! What's up?

Bluestar: Hi Mistyfoot! I'm-

Yelena: Hey Emberstar, I think he passed out.

Mistyfoot and Bluestar: scream and run away

Yelena: oops…

Weaselclaw: Hold on, if you're here, who's watching the nut job?

Yelena: I think Darkstripe passed out. turns around uh-oh

Darkstripe: pushes on tree you are going to fall you stupid tree! And you are going to crush them!

Yelena: I got an idea! barks loudly

Darkstripe: HOLY CRAP! turns around

Yelena: I got another idea! runs off

Weaselclaw: Crap, Wha' do we do?!

?? : HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Amethyst: CLOVERBUD!

Cloverbud:hiding behind bush Hey Amethyst! I see you're all in quite a frenzy here.

Amethyst: whispering you bet we are

Cloverbud: No need to fear! You know how I fight cats all the time Amethyst nods knowingly In fact, we're facing 'em right now in Two Islands! Which, by the way is now 140 pages, 35,655 words, 1,633 paragraphs, 15 chapters--

Amethyst: okay we get it!

Cloverbud: but I have something that shall help burst of maniacal laughter I have a musket!

Amethyst: narrows eyes Hmm, I don't recall you ever having a musket.

Cloverbud: nervous chuckle well, well, I, uh, kinda sorta borrowed it from David, but…

Emberstar: was eavesdropping the whole time He doesn't know you have it, does he?

Cloverbud: exactly! Now what the heck is that cat trying to do?

Weaselclaw: Tryin' to push down the tree

Darkstripe: it's a baby tree

Cloverbud: gigglesnort like that makes a difference. He really thinks he can do that?

Rosetail: shrug I suppose so...

Cloverbud: winks well, I'll see 'bout that!

Cloverbud leaps out from bush in front of Darkstripe, pointing musket at head

Darkstripe: screams like a little girl MOMMY!! faints

Weaselclaw: Wow now that's a girlish scream

Emberstar: Is that thing even loaded?

Cloverbud: Let me seeopens latch CRAP! DAVID TOOK OUT ALL THE MUSKET BALLS! Hmmm...but I didn't tell him I was going to take it! gasps Lorraine must have told him!

Yelena: Runs in with dragon I'm back! And I brought Kelidra, my Dragon friend!

Kelidra: What do you need help with!? Where is this 'Darkstripe'?!

Cloverbud: Gone. And he wont be coming back. :)

Kelidra: He got scared away by a hamster?

Cloverbud and Amethyst: A hamster WITH A GUN!

David: pops up from nowhere Cloverbud! You took my musket! You could've killed yourself!

Cloverbud: now really-

David: hugs her It's a good thing I unloaded it...

two little hamsters also pop up from nowhere, Cloverbud's little siblings

Fernlight: OMG, a mwusket!

Rowan: why do you like mwuskets so much?

Fernlight: Cuz mwuskets are cwool...in Awabwamwa!

Rosetail: oh my 0.0

Amethyst and Weaselclaw: wowie, that lil' hamster knows our catch phrase!...in

Alabama!

Harold the guinea pig pops up, along with Bluestar, Mistyfoot, and all the cats in the forest

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh-hey--

David: wait, what's a horse?

Mistyfoot: oh, it's a big creature that twolegs ride

Harold: ooooookkkaaaaayyy...

Squirrelflight: wait, how do we even know that song? What in the name of StarClan is a sleigh anyway?

Brambleclaw: I have no clue

Everyone: anyway, we wish you a Merry two islands and warriors Christmas

Weaselclaw: Evil cats, armed hamsters, angry dragons, this is one freaking crazy episode

Emberstar: Yeah, let's just end it now before it gets any stranger. Good bye y'all, and Happy Holidays!

Harold, Amethyst and Weaselclaw: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world--

Emberstar: holds paws over ears oh flippin' crap. Ahhhh! My brain! It hurts! Shut up!

Everyone: bursts into Barbie girl song

while others are singing

Weaselclaw: with Cloverbud and David on her back, David's arm around her shoulders Cloverbud and David sittin' on a cat, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes--Cloverbud: turns bright red What the heck?! SHUT UP!

mistletoe magically grows on treeCloverbud stares up in horror

Weaselclaw: Bwa ha ha ha! what did I tell ya?

Cloverbud: mutters where did that come from? blushes crap…. kisses David

Weaselclaw: SQUEEE!! I was right! bounces up and down in excitement PRETTY COLORS! RANDOM RANDOM HYPERNESS! IDAHOPOTATOES! Cloverbud and David K-I-S-S-I-N-G……in Alabama!

Cloverbud and David: fall off as Weaselclaw continues to hopstill making out with each other

Emberstar: AM I THE ONLY MASCULENT TOM IN THIS FOREST?!

Toms: Pretty much! continue singing Barbie Girl while holding each other's tails and swaying

Emberstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!!

All but Emberstar: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Graystripe: 4th of July!

Emberstar: Well, keep an eye out for #4! Cause it's viewer's choice that episode! Just vote at the guild! Now Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. AND STOP IT WITH THE BARBIE GIRL!!

Credits:

Emberstar © Emberstar/Ashley

Amethyst © Amethyst/Anna

Weaselclaw © Jade that doesn't have a working computer

Rosetail © Elise

Darkstripe, Squirrelflight, Bluestar, Mistyfoot, other Warriors characters, Warriors, and Warrior-ish terms © Erin Hunter

Cloverbud, David, Lorraine, And Harold/ Two Islands © Amethyst/Anna

Ps: Graystripe is looking for fireworks... if anyone sees him, please send him back to us so we can hit him with stuff. (Hard)


End file.
